


A Basketball in Free Fall

by Zess1827



Series: Exam Study [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Physics, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zess1827/pseuds/Zess1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko studying for physics exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Basketball in Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This thought just really came out of blue while I was reviewing for my physics class. I just really like the problems about balls being thrown from the top of building, and it was always used in this part of studying the basic parts of physics. I hope I didn't fail much to the humor!

Kagami carried his plate of a very thick and very large beef steak in his right and while a glass of vanilla milkshake in his left. He walked to his living room, where he saw Kuroko writing down their review material.

That reminded the redhead – they were going to review for their physics exam for tomorrow.

"Here's milkshake." He gave the glass to the boy, whose eyes visibly sparkled in front of the milkshake.

He sat down beside Kuroko and looked at what he was writing. He saw words of "trajectory", "velocity" and "gravity". He knew they were going to study right away, so he finished his meal as fast as he could.

They set aside the plate and the glass after eating, and the shadow started telling him the importance of passing the exam. It was the usual "you need to have a good score or you may not be able to attend tournaments due to make up classes."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Let's start."

"Let's do our best. First, we have to derive the formulas…" Kuroko continued talking about formulas about free fall and projectile motion. At first, Kagami thought it was hard. He actually listened for once and had not slept in the class, and he did not understand a thing! But Kuroko kept his patience, despite knowing how stupid some of his questions about the lessons were. Finally, with the aid of having learned sine and cosine from Izuki, the shadow was able to show how each formula got itself its form. Kagami understood it much better than being just presented the formulas with bunch of x's and y's without even knowing when to use them.

"So, let's use an example. So, there's this ball in top of the building being thrown at an initial speed of—"

"Wait!" Kagami almost yelled. "Who the hell goes throwing balls in top of the building?! What if someone gets hit below?"

Kuroko sighed. He looked at Kagami worrying about such a thing. He knew that his light looked really rough outside, but he was really a kind person. Somehow, his kindness took another level in a theoretical dimension.

"Let's assume there's no one in the ground." He said. He looked up to see Kagami's dissatisfied nod. "So, there's a ball thrown from the top of the building at an initial speed of 15 m/s, and reaches its peak—"

"How did they know the initial speed?! Wait, do basketballs reach that speed?!"

Kuroko let out another sigh. This would take a long time.

"They used some machine, maybe. And I didn't say it was  _basketball_."

"Oh…okay."

"I'll continue, a ball thrown, top of the building, initial speed of 15 m/s and reached its peak after 0.5 seconds. How high is the peak from the top of the building?"

"I think only idiots will even think of trying to know how high it will be." Kagami said. "I mean, I know Midorima's shoots were really high! But I never thought of measuring how high it really gets!"

"Kagami-kun, we're studying free fall first, Midorima-kun's – or the rest of shooting – is more about projectile motion."

"Huh? We're throwing the same ball, so it's the same!"

"I believe I told you, the problem did not specify a basketball."

"Whenever I hear balls, it's always basketball."

Kuroko did not know how many times he had sighed internally and even externally. Would they even finish studying?

He thought of ways on how to motivate Kagami not to question the problems anymore.

Then, he remembered him ditching their last session before, with the team, when they needed to pass the proficiency exam. He played basketball while reciting the lessons. He thought it was really a weird way of reviewing for the exam, but it worked.

Then, he had an idea. A new way to make Bakagami serious in studying.

"Let's do other problems, then. Whenever you see problems like this, think of this situation: Imagine Midorima-kun in the rooftop of any school building, with ball at hand."

"Wait, why will he do that?"

Kuroko chose to ignore. "Then, Coach gave you a task. You need to catch the ball at its peak."

"What?!"

"She said that if you did not catch it at the peak, or if you catch it too early or too late, she will quadruple your training."

"When did she say that?! Oi! At least answer my question!"

"Midorima-kun throw the ball directly above from the top of the building, and the ball follows a path of free fall. You are in the ground. Imagine that you can control the height of you jump, without any limits. If you are required to catch it at its peak then, how high will you jump?"

"Wa-wait! If that situation comes, I might not able to catch the ball at the top because I need to calculate first!"

The teal haired was amazed that that was what Kagami was worried for, not about how impossible it was to jump that high. But with the last statement, he at least managed to encourage the basketball idiot to do the physics.

"That's why you need to learn this, so that Midorima-kun will be speechless and Coach will not quadruple your training."

"Yosh, Kuroko! Tell me the problem all over again!" Kagami grabbed his pen and blank paper, and scientific calculator (which he really has) from his bag.

"Midorima-kun was at the top of the building and he threw a basketball upward at an initial speed of 15 metres per second. The ball follows a path of free fall and reaches its peak after 0.5 seconds. How high is its peak – I mean, how high would you jump to grab the ball from the peak?"

"I'm gonna do it, so watch if I'm doing it wrong. So Vnot is 15 m/s and time t is 0.5 seconds. Since g is equal to…" Kagami mumbled as he wrote down the given and eventually solved the problem.

"Congratulations, Kagami-kun. Now, you can catch the basketball once Midorima-kun really do throw a ball in the rooftop." Kuroko said in a usual deadpan voice.

"Yossha! I'll beat you up, Midorima!"

Kuroko gave Kagami different instances where it's the initial speed or height or time that was being asked, and he would usually involve the Generation of Miracles in the problem. And this never failed the redhead to compute for what was needed.

The next day, the physics teacher entered the room and distributed the test papers. Kuroko saw that Kagami started right away in answering, with no atmosphere of laziness or disinterest in taking the exam.

"A ball was thrown…So that Midorima bastard throws a ball again…damn…" he heard Kagami talking to himself.

The teal haired smiled to himself. Using GoM was indeed effective.

"What?! 98?! Kagami, are you sick?! Or maybe you cheated?!" Hyuuga could not believe his eyes. Their once very stupid, almost failing-in-proficiency-exam teammate now topped them in physics.

"Damn you, Kagami! Who teached you?" Riko almost yelled. Even she, the 2nd in the ranking, and who also liked Physics, never got grade even higher than 95.

"Kuroko."

"AH?!"

"Oh, don't worry, I just got an average score. 80 points." Kuroko told them, presenting his paper.

The team sighed. Why was it that their Bakagami became smart all of a sudden?


End file.
